I Love You
by L. Kagamine-sama
Summary: Eles estão noivos. Não era o fato de ambos serem homens que incomodava Eren. Era o fato de Levi não amá-lo. Apesar de tudo, era só um casamento forçado. Mas não importava, Eren o amava. Então, o que o moreno vai fazer quando uma velha chama se encontrar com Levi novamente? UA


**Bem, aqui está uma oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Snk não me pertence e muito menos essa fic. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama e a segunda de koichii.**

* * *

"Festival Escolar?"

Eren assentiu ansiosamente como resposta a pergunta do namorado. "Isso! É o dia da fundação da Universidade Shiganshina e o diretor decidiu fazer um festival para comemorar o aniversário de 50 anos da escola." Ele disse com um sorriso gigante no seu adorável rosto. "E nós podemos trazer convidados de fora e é por isso que estou te convidando. Armin convidou Irvin, também." Ele acrescentou, se referindo ao seu melhor amigo e o primo do loiro, respectivamente.

"Tch," Levi grunhiu enquanto voltava sua atenção para seu laptop onde estava terminando um trabalho que era para a próxima semana. Ele e seu melhor amigo, Irvin Smith, iam para a faculdade mais famosa da cidade Rose, Universidade Legion. Ela era exclusiva para os estudantes que tinham um QI tão alto quanto Einstein ou mais alto. O melhor amigo de Eren, Armin, e sua irmã adotiva, Mikasa, também estavam qualificados para entrar na Legion mas os dois escolheram Shiganshina para ficarem junto com o moreno. Embora ele estivesse feliz com a decisão deles, ele não podia evitar se sentir culpado ás vezes. Os dois poderiam estar muito melhor se estivessem na Legion, mas Shiganshina também era uma escola bastante decente.

"O que a sua sala vai fazer?" Levi perguntou, seus olhos frios ainda grudados na tela de seu laptop. Até onde ele sabia sobre festivais escolares, cada sala tinha que fazer algo.

"Nós vamos jogar pega-pega!" Eren exclamou, sem tirar o grande sorriso do rosto.

Levi levantou uma sobrancelha diante da resposta que ganhou. _Pega-pega? Mas que porra é essa?_

* * *

"Então, Levi também vai vir?" Armin perguntou enquanto eles estavam almoçando naquele dia.

"Claro!" Eren respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu já estou animado," ele murmurou, sua expressão se transformou em uma sonhadora, fazendo Armin rir e Mikasa balançar a cabeça. "O quê?"

Armin deu de ombros enquanto que Mikasa sorriu. "Então, qual o seu plano?" Ela perguntou ao irmão. Levi e Eren não eram um casal normal. Eles só estavam noivos por causa de uma promessa feita pelos pais deles, que eram melhores amigos , e que combinaram que seus primeiros filhos iriam se casar não importando o sexo, já que casamentos homossexuais já eram aceitos na sociedade deles. Com o casamento, as empresas das famílias também se juntariam.

Mikasa sabia dos sentimentos de Eren por Levi mas o de cabelos negros era sempre frio em relação ao moreno, fazendo com que a garota se ressentisse um pouco com ele por machucar o moreno, querendo ou não.

"Bem, nós vamos visitar todas as barracas e depois assistir aos fogos à noite. E então eu vou me confessar para ele." O moreno respondeu com as bochechas vermelhas. Ele tem estado apaixonado por Levi desde que eles eram crianças e ele tem dito isso para ele desde sempre mas o outro garoto sempre o dizia para calar a porra da boca.

Mas agora ele já tinha dezoito anos, Levi talvez reconsiderasse já que ele não era mais uma criança. Ele tinha se tornado maior de idade nove meses atrás.

"Boa sorte, Eren!" Sasha, outra amiga deles, disse com a boca cheia de batatas amassadas, fazendo Armin franzir o nariz em desgosto. "Não se preocupe, se ele te rejeitar, eu te ajudo a achar outra pessoa."

Eren e Armin a encararam enquanto Mikasa balançava a cabeça mais uma vez, dessa vez dirigida a Sasha. Connie, o outro amigo deles e namorado de Sasha, lançou um olhar estranho à garota. "Você está encorajando Eren ou o quê?" Ele então sorriu quando sua namorada o socou levemente no ombro.

"Hey, pessoal!" Alguém chamou, o que fez todos levantarem o olhar. Eles viram seus outros dois amigos, Jean e Marco, em pé ao lado da mesa deles com a bandeja do almoço nas mãos e uma garota ruiva ao lado deles. Notando os olhares curiosos deles em direção à garota, Marco sorriu. "Essa é Petra Ral. Ela é a aluna de intercâmbio do dia e é da Academia Trost. Petra, esses são nossos amigos."  
Ele disse.

Todos se apresentaram para a linda garota. "Oi! Eu sou Eren Jaeger." O moreno disse com um sorriso amigável. _Ela é tão bonita_, ele pensou. "Meus amigos são os únicos que podem me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome mas você também pode, se quiser."

"Prazer em conhecer todos vocês. Por favor, cuidem bem de mim." Petra disse com um sorriso igualmente amigável e então ela, Marco e Jean se juntaram a todos eles na mesa.

"Jaeger, me passa a mostarda." Jean disse enquanto esticava o braço na direção de Eren.

Petra ficou confusa com isso. "Vocês dois são amigos, certo?" Ela perguntou a Jean e Eren."Então por que Jean te chamou de Jaeger e não Eren?"

Eren e Jean tinham olhares de horror nos rostos enquanto os outros explodiam em gargalhadas. Petra ficou ainda mais confusa. "Nós não somos amigos!" Os dois exclamaram e encararam um ao outro.

"Não acredite neles. Eles ficam tímidos na frente dos outros." Connie disse à Petra, fazendo com que Eren e Jean o encarassem. Ele e a nova garota riram.

* * *

Lá pelo final do dia, Petra se tornou próxima de todos eles. Eles até mesmo a convidaram para o festival escolar mas a garota ruiva recusou já que iria para uma reunião com seus amigos do Ensino Médio.

"Nós podemos sair outro dia então!" Eren disse animadamente, feliz em ter ganhado outra amiga. Ele e Petra estavam caminhando juntos até o portão da escola naquela tarde, planejando irem para casa. Mikasa e Armin não podiam voltar com ele porque tinha atividades do clube. Ele estava preste a dizer algo quando Petra pegou sua mão esquerda e a aproximou do rosto dela, examinando-a de perto. "Ahn? Petra?"

"Você está noivo?" Petra perguntou, surpresa mais que evidente no seu rosto e voz enquanto fitava o anel que adornava o dedo anelar esquerdo do moreno. A joia era feita de ouro branco e um diamante sentava no centro, flanqueado por duas pedras de cada lado da cor dos olhos de Eren. "É lindo e combina com você." Ela murmurou com um sorriso. E pelo que parecia, o moreno estava noivo de um homem. Não que ela se importasse. Ela tinha um amigo que também era atraído pelo mesmo sexo. Além disso, já era aceito na sociedade deles e seu pai a ensinou a não julgar alguém por isso porque, para o amor, o sexo não importava.

Eren sorriu timidamente enquanto coçava atrás da cabeça. Ele estava aliviado por Petra não julgá-lo ou coisa assim. Ele sabia que apesar da era em que viviam, ainda existiam pessoas que não aceitavam a homossexualidade. "Hm, valeu."

"Onde ele está? Eu não o vi por aqui."

"Oh, ele não estuda aqui." Eren respondeu. "Ele está estudando na Legion junto com o primo de Armin."

"Legion? Então ele deve ser brilhante." Petra disse, impressionada. "Eu tenho amigos na Legion também."

"Jura? Que legal!" Eren exclamou. "E sim, meu noivo é brilhante embora seja irritante às vezes." Ele disse, fazendo Petra rir. O moreno estava preste a acrescentar algo quando alguém de, pé perto do portão e inclinado em um Volvo prateado chamou a atenção de seus olhos esmeraldas. Na verdade, chamou atenção dos olhos de todo mundo.

"Quem é esse? Será que ele é uma celebridade?"

"Não, ele é da Legion. Olha o uniforme."

"Ele deve ser um gênio então. E ele é gato! Isso é raro, combinação dos Céus."

"Eu não me importo se ele é verticalmente defeituoso. Vamos lá pedir o número dele!"

"Mas por que ele está aqui? Ele está esperando pela namorada?"

"Eu tenho que ir, Petra." Eren disse à Petra que estava encarando Levi. "Meu noivo está aqui." Antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, Eren correu na direção de Levi. Honestamente, ele ficou bastante surpreso quando o viu em Shiganshina. Era a primeira vez que o outro aparecia na sua escola. "Levi!" Ele chamou enquanto se aproximava, com um sorriso convencido por causa dos olhares surpresos e invejosos que os outros estudantes, garotas e garotos, estavam lançando à ele. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Mikasa me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que você ia voltar para casa sozinho, então eu decidi vir te pegar." Levi respondeu enquanto se desencostava do carro e dava a volta. "Agora, venha, vou te levar para casa." Ele acrescentou enquanto abria a porta para o outro.

E o gesto nunca falharia em comover Eren. Mas ele fez bico para Levi. "Eu ainda não quero ir para casa." Ele disse. Ele queria passar um pouco mais de tempo com Levi. Ele realmente queria.

"Eu tenho que estudar. Eu tenho uma prova importante amanhã à tarde." O jovem de cabelos negros disse enquanto manuseava o carro para longe da escola.

Eren fez bico para Levi mais uma vez, e então seu rosto se iluminou quando uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça. "Então eu vou estudar com você!" Ele exclamou, secretamente satisfeito com sua ideia brilhante.

Levi levantou uma sobrancelha, seus olhos focados na rua. "Você só vai me atrapalhar e me distrair." Ele murmurou.

"Aaaah! Qual é, Levi. Eu tenho tarefa de matemática e eu não sei como fazer." Eren insistiu, mostrando seus olhos de cachorrinho que tinha caído do caminhão de mudança e que ele sabia que Levi não conseguia resistir.

Levi revirou os olhos. "Você devia ouvir seu professor, moleque. Tente fazer isso pelo menos uma vez." Ele disse. Suspirou quando Eren fez bico para ele novamente.

* * *

Assim como ele queria, Eren ficou com Levi na casa do último. Depois do jantar, o casal foi para o quarto do de cabelos negros fazerem suas respectivas tarefas.

"Faça sua tarefa. Me pergunte se não entender algo." Levi o instruiu enquanto se sentava ao lado de Eren no grande sofá que tinha no seu quarto e começou a trabalhar no seu laptop.

O moreno fez bico para ele por causa disso. Ele esperava que eles ficassem mais próximos enquanto faziam a tarefa, não assim. Eles estavam sentados um ao lado do outro mas Levi estava ignorando-o. _Eu devia ir para casa_, ele pensou mas já estava se aproximando um pouco mais do outro.

"Você está invadindo meu espaço pessoal." Levi disse, mas não tinha nenhum sinal de irritação na sua voz. Quando Eren não se moveu, o de cabelos negros balançou a cabeça e se afastou um pouco. "Faça sua tarefa para que você possa logo ir embora, moleque."

Eren fez cara feia. Então o idiota já queria que ele se mandasse! Sua carranca se aprofundou, ele pegou seu caderno e começou a fazer sua tarefa de matemática. _Agora vê se eu peço por ajuda!_

Mas depois de poucos minutos somente encarando os números, letras e sei lá mais o que, sua cabeça estava doendo. _Eu não entendo nada_, ele pensou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Uma cabeça castanha imediatamente pulou em surpresa quando Levi de repente pegou o caderno dele. Ele observou enquanto o de cabelos negros inspecionava sua tarefa. "Hm." Ele disse enquanto pegava um lápis e começava a fazer anotações. "Você tem que fazer assim. Vai ficar mais fácil para você resolver." Ele disse e depois explicou a fórmula para ele.

"Yay! Obrigada!" Eren exclamou quando Levi terminou de explicar para ele. O outro não disse nada mas deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar, logo depois os dois continuaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo silenciosamente.

Uma hora se passou e Levi finalmente terminou de ler suas anotações e revisar seu trabalho. E foi aí que ele notou a falta de barulho no quarto, então lançou um olhar para Eren ao lado dele. Ele encontrou o moreno encostado no sofá com a cabeça pendendo para um lado de uma maneira desconfortável e num sono profundo. Ele então pegou o caderno do colo do moreno e conferiu a sua tarefa. Um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto. Eren tinha acertado todas as questões.

"Levi..."

Ele olhou par acima quando ouviu Eren o chamar, esperando ver olhos esmeraldas o olhando. Mas o moreno ainda estava dormindo. O sorriso de Levi se alargou. "Sonhando comigo, uhn?" Ele murmurou, divertido, enquanto colocava o caderno na mesinha de café e se inclinava mais para perto do garoto. Então, com gelados olhos azuis focados naquele rosto adorável, ele lentamente fechou a distância entre eles.

* * *

_Estava nevando e a vasta terra a sua frente estava coberta de puro branco. Parecia e cheirava à limpeza, dando à ele um sentimento de segurança e conforto. Mas por que ele estava lá fora? Ele estava dentro do quarto de Levi, terminando sua tarefa de matemática a um tempo atrás, certo?_

_E a neve só deveria começar a cair no próximo mês._

_Ele observou quando pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair do igualmente branco céu. Ele fechou os olhos e levantou o rosto mais para cima, esperando que um floco de neve tocasse seu rosto. Ele sorriu levemente quando o primeiro acariciou sua testa. Era inesperadamente quente, nada do frio que ele esperava. Depois, mais dois flocos de neve tocaram suas duas bochechas e por último, seus lábios. Era tão quente e bom..._

Olhos turquesas se abriram quando um raio de sol o tirou de seu sono. Uma camisa azul escura foi a primeira coisa que sua mente conseguiu focar. _Ahn?_ Eren olhou para cima só para achar Levi dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado e não sua irmã Mikasa. Ele então se lembrou de tudo. Ele estava na casa de Levi fazendo tarefa, depois disso ele não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido. Ele presumiu que tinha caído no sono. Ele fitou o rosto de seu noivo enquanto este continuava a dormir. Ele então sorriu levemente. Levi estava sempre carrancudo, o que o fazia parecer intimidante mas quando ele estava dormindo, ele na verdade conseguia parecer inocente e pacífico. A carranca que estava sempre quase que perpetuamente gravada no seu rosto não estava presente e ele parecia relaxado. Eren então notou que um dos braços do outro estava enrolado ao redor dele como que o usando de travesseiro. Ele riu levemente enquanto se aconchegava mais para perto de Levi, sentindo-se absolutamente contente diante do calor que o rodeava.

Mas depois de alguns minutos, ele suspirou. Por mais que ele quisesse ficar assim com Levi para sempre, ele simplesmente não podia. Ele tinha que ir para casa e se arrumar para a escola. _Talvez na próxima,_ ele pensou enquanto lentamente começava a tentar sair do aperto do de cabelos negros sem acordá-lo.

Depois de um doloroso minuto tentando não acordar Levi enquanto saia do aperto de ferro dele, Eren conseguiu se sentar na cama. Ele estava preste a se levantar quando de repente um par de braços o puxaram de novo. Ele deixou um grito nada másculo escapar enquanto caia em cima de Levi. Quando percebeu suas posições, ele corou furiosamente.

"Eu tenho um uniforme pronto para você." Levi sussurrou com voz rouca no seu ouvido, enviando arrepios deliciosos pela sua espinha. "Fique." Ele acrescentou enquanto seus braço se apertavam mais ao redor do moreno, o segurando firmemente. Levi plantou um beijo rápido na testa de Eren e sorriu quando o moreno se aproximou para se aconchegar contra ele.

* * *

Eren estava indo para o ginásio naquele manhã para sua aula de educação física quando ele viu Petra no portão. "Petra! Você está aqui. Você é a aluna de intercâmbio do dia de novo?" Ele perguntou animadamente. As escolas da cidade Rose, exceto a Legion, tinham esse programa de alunos de intercâmbio que eram alunos escolhidos para passar um dia em uma outra escola com o objetivo de construir uma relação melhor entre os estudantes e contribuir na vivência harmoniosa uns com os outro e claro, para aprender novas coisas.

"Não." Petra balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria. "Eu estava querendo falar com você, Eren. Ontem, aquele cara que te pegou, aquele era Levi Rivaille, certo?"

"Aham." Eren respondeu, não tendo ideia da onde esta conversa estava indo. "Por quê?"

"Como pensei. Então ele era o noivo do qual você estava falando?" Ela fez bico quando Eren assentiu, corando furiosamente. "Bastardo sortudo, tendo um noivo fofo como você." Ela murmurou, fazendo o moreno corar ainda mais. "De qualquer jeito, você pode dar isso à ele, por favor?" Ela perguntou enquanto o entregava um envelope. "Nós frequentamos a mesma escola. Eu organizei uma reunião no dia 29. Eu espero que ele possa ir. Eu não tenho mais nenhum contato com ele então eu espero que você possa dar isso à ele por mim." Ela então olhou para seu relógio. "É melhor eu ir senão vou me atrasar para minha aula. Estou contando com você, Eren!"

Eren seguiu a figura de Petra com seus olhos verdes. O aniversário de Shinganshina também era no dia 29.

* * *

"Levi e Petra se conhecem? Sasga perguntou enquanto colocava um pedaço de pão que ela tinha trazido de casa na boca.

Eren assentiu enquanto começava a se alongar. Eles jogariam vôlei hoje. Ele odiava o esporte mas não podia fazer nada senão reprovaria na matéria.

"Aham, e eles vão ter uma reunião dia 29."

"Mas é o festival escolar." Connie disse.

Eren deu de ombros. "Sim, e eu convidei Levi primeiro e ele já concordou." Ele disse e então notou a expressão de Armin com sua visão periférica. "Algum problema, Armin?"

O loiro hesitou por um momento e então suspirou. "Eu mencionei Petra para Irvin ontem à noite. E ele..."Ele hesitou mais uma vez. "E ele disse que Levi e Petra já namoraram. Na verdade, foi Levi que pediu para sair com ela." Ele terminou. Ele odiava ser aquele que jogaria a bomba em Eren mas o moreno merecia saber.

Eren congelou. Levi e Petra? Sem chance. Ele então forçou uma risada. "I-isso já é passado. Não importa mais." Ele disse mas foi mais para si mesmo. Mikasa, Armin, Sasha e Connie olharam preocupadamente para ele.

* * *

Levi e Petra já tinham namorado antes. E foi Levi quem pediu para sair com a linda ruiva. _Você é patético, Eren,_ ele pensou enquanto observava o outro time sacar. Agora eles já estavam jogando vôlei mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que descobriu a pouco tempo atrás.

_Me pergunto por que Levi concordou em sair comigo_, ele acrescentou na cabeça. Antes dos pais deles lhes contarem sobre a promessa e o noivado, ele já pedia para sair com Levi. Desde que ele tinha quinze anos e Levi, dezesseis. Claro que o de cabelos negros o rejeitou de novo e de novo, mas um mês depois do aniversário de dezoito anos de Eren, Levi o pediu em casamento. _Talvez ele tenha se cansado de mim ou talvez ele tenha percebido que vai ficar preso à mim, gostando ou não então ele decidiu praticar em como me tolerar. Que patético, _ele acrescentou na sua cabeça enquanto encarava inexpressivamente a bola que voava em sua direção em alta velocidade.

E então, os lindos olhos turquesas se arregalaram quando Eren finalmente percebeu onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Mas já era tarde demais, já que a bola já estava a centímetros de seu rosto.

"EREN!"

* * *

"Você é tão idiota!" Levi disse, irritado, quando descobriu o que aconteceu com Eren. Ele estava lá, em Shingashina, para pegar Eren novamente quando Armin e Sasha o contaram sobre o acidente. Raiva borbulhou no seu peito quando viu o garoto com um curativo cobrindo seu olho esquerdo onde a bola tinha batido nele, fazendo com que sua pálpebra sangrasse abundantemente. Levi odiava ver Eren se machucar e ele não sabia a quem dirigir essa raiva então ele descontou no garoto a sua frente.

No entanto, Eren se mostrou inabalado perante a raiva de Levi. Pelo contrário, ele fez bico para o mais velho. "Eu sinto muito, ok? Eu não estava prestando atenção." Ele disse. Eles se olharam por um momento antes do moreno desviar os olhos. "De qualquer jeito, por que você está aqui?"

Levi suspirou. "Para te pegar, moleque. E olha o que eu encontrei. Por que você estava divagando?"

Ao invés de responder Levi, Eren só revirou os olhos para o de cabelos negros. Nem ferrando que ele ia contar para ele. Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos e se assustou quando sentiu o envelope que Petra havia lhe dado. "Nada não." Ele murmurou e antes que Levi pudesse abrir a boca novamente, ele andou em direção ao carro estacionado não muito longe dali. "Vamos para casa. Estou cansado."

Levi fez cara feia por causa da repentina mudança de humor de Eren mas não disse nada enquanto seguia o moreno em direção ao carro.

* * *

"Levi, acorde!" Eren exclamou enquanto se lançava no noivo de cabelos negros naquela manhã. "Levante, seu bebê." Ele disse, provocando enquanto se sentava com uma perna de cada lado do outro garoto e então começou a dar beijinhos por todo seu lindo rosto.

"Cala a boca." Levi grunhiu, suas mãos saindo de debaixo do cobertor e empurrando Eren de cima dele. "Por que está aqui, Eren? Ainda é muito cedo." Ele resmungou sonolentamente, olhos azuis gelados ainda fechados.

"Ahn, você prometeu que iriamos num encontro, Levi!" O moreno exclamou com toda as forças dos pulmões, fazendo Levi se encolher por causa do barulho. Eren bufou enquanto assistia o de cabelos negros esfregar a orelha e então ele aproximou o rosto do garoto debaixo dele. Era a primeira vez que Levi o convidava para um encontro. Ele não sabia por que Levi tinha agido tão diferente de seu usual no dia anterior mas ele estava tão feliz em ir a um encontro com seu amado que não podia se importar menos com a razão.

Enquanto Eren o encarava, Levi abriu os olhos e viu que os dois estavam realmente perto. E então, sem nenhum aviso, ele pegou a parte detrás do pescoço do moreno e puxou a cabeça dele para baixo, beijando-o profundamente na boca. Ele sentiu Eren congelar então ele lambeu o lábio inferior do garoto para fazê-lo abrir a boca. Eren gemeu e Levi aproveitou essa oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo.

Ambos estavam ofegantes quando se separaram. Eren ficou surpreso quando se achou debaixo de Levi. Sua surpresa só durou alguns segundos quando Levi sorriu levemente antes de abaixar a cabeça e mordiscar o lábio inferior do moreno. "Sabe, eu não me importaria se você me acordasse assim todo dia." O de cabelos negros disse e então sorriu quando Eren corou furiosamente.

* * *

"Então, o que você quer assistir?" Eren perguntou para Levi enquanto olhava a lista de filmes que passariam naquele dia.

Levi deu de ombros enquanto olhava ao redor do cinema e fazia cara feia para os adolescentes barulhentos perto deles. "Qualquer coisa." Ele respondeu. Ele não se importava com o que assistiriam. Ele planejava dormir durante todo o filme mesmo.

"Então nós vamos assistir Encantada!" Eren decidiu, com os olhos turquesas brilhando. "Você provavelmente vai dormir mesmo." Ele acrescentou secamente, o que fez o outro sorrir. Ele suspirou.

E assim, o casal entrou dentro do cinema. Eren estava obviamente empolgado já que ficava olhando para tudo com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Ele também tinha trazido um grande balde de pipoca e uma coca grande. Levi, por outro lado, instantaneamente se preparou para dormir ao lado do moreno. Eren balançou a cabeça para o mais velho antes de se concentrar no filme.

Uma hora se passou e Levi de repente foi acordado quando ouviu alguém fungando ao seu lado. Olhos azuis gelados se abriram e por causa da luz vindo da gigante tela na frente deles, ele ficou surpreso quando viu que era Eren."Eren? Qual o problema?" Ele perguntou enquanto tirava um lenço branco do bolso da calça e o dava ao moreno.

"O... O filme..." Eren fungou e então assoprou o nariz no tecido fazendo Levi estremecer. "Foi tão... legal! Especialmente a cena do baile!"

Levi soltou a respiração que ele não sabia que tinha prendido. Na verdade, ele pensou que ele estivesse machucado ou algo assim. Ele envolveu um braço ao redor do moreno e o deixou se apoiar em si enquanto assistiam as últimas partes do filme. "Moleque, você me assustou." Ele murmurou, baixo demais para Eren ouvir.

* * *

"Por que estamos aqui?" Levi perguntou, uma veia pulsando na sua testa enquanto deixava seu olhar frio escanear o interior da loja de roupas em que eles estavam. Depois do filme, era para eles almoçarem mas Eren o puxou para dentro da loja, tagarelando empolgadamente sobre alguma nova roupa de merda lançada ontem. "Eu odeio fazer compras."

"Sshh..." Eren pressionou o indicador nos lábios e conferiu as camisas que estavam nos cabides. "Isso não são compras."

Levi revirou os olhos. Ele estava preste a falar novamente, para ameaçar o moreno quando alguém chamou sua atenção chamando seu nome. Ele viu, com o canto dos olhos, Eren repentinamente congelar._ Qual era o problema dele?_, ele pensou enquanto se virava para ver quem foi que havia lhe chamado e viu um rosto sorridente familiar. "Petra? Petra Ral?"

"Exato! Sou eu, Levi. Como você tá? Você recebeu o convite?" Petra perguntou animadamente. "Oi, Eren!" Ela o cumprimentou, acenando para o moreno que ficou ainda mais rígido.

"Convite?" Levi repetiu, voz e rosto repletos de confusão. Mas de que porra Petra estava falando?

Petra assentiu. "Sim, o convite para a reunião da nossa antiga classe que vai ter no dia 29. Eu dei para Eren e pedi para ele te dar." Ela explicou e então voltou o olhar para Eren que não estava olhando para eles. "Certo, Eren?"

Levi olhou para Eren que se recusou a olhar para ele. "Você está com ele?" Ele perguntou. "Por quê?" Ele perguntou de novo quando o moreno assentiu, ambos sabendo que ele estava perguntando por que ele não tinha lhe dado o convite.

"Porque eu não queria que você fosse ver ela!" Eren de repente gritou, surpreendendo Levi e Petra.

O de cabelos negros ficou em silêncio por um momento e então balançou a cabeça. "Então, essa é a razão pela qual você parecia tão chateado nesses últimos dias." Ele disse, sua voz fria e rosto não expressando nenhuma emoção. "Por quê?"

"Eu estou com medo!" Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos cantos dos olhos turquesas de Eren mas ele as limpou bruscamente. As pessoas já estavam começando a olhar para eles três mas ele tava pouco se lixando. Tudo que ele queria era tirar tudo aquilo do seu peito antes que enlouquecesse. Olhando para qualquer lugar menos Levi e Petra, ele falou mais uma vez. "Vocês já namoraram, certo? Foi até mesmo você quem pediu para sair com ela, Levi. Eu, eu nem mesmo sei porque estamos juntos. Ah, sim, porque nossos pais decidiram por nós. Eu nem mesmo sei se você me olharia se não fosse pelo fato de estarmos noivos. Eu já me confessei para você várias vezes no passado mas você sempre me rejeitava." O moreno balançou a cabeça enquanto deixava um sorriso amargo escapar. "Eu não sei mais o que pensar."

"Eren, não é-" Petra começou mas Levi a cortou.

"É isso o que você pensa?" Ele perguntou enquanto olhava fixamente para Eren que ainda se recusava a olhar para ele. "Tch, estou realmente irritado." Ele murmurou e então, sem mais nenhuma palavra ele deixou a loja.

* * *

Três dias depois e um dia antes do aniversário de Shinganshina...

Eren nervosamente entrou na propriedade dos Rivaille. Ele estava ali para se desculpar com Levi pela sua explosão na loja três dias atrás. Petra tinha explicado tudo para ele quando a ruiva foi na escola dele dois dias atrás. Na verdade, Levi e ela eram só amigos e eles só fingiram sair para fazer o garoto que ela gostava ficar com ciúmes. "Eren, seu idiota. Por que você disse aquilo pare ele?" Ele murmurou, seriamente se arrependendo de como ele jogou tudo o que sentia sobre a relação dele com Levi para fora, irritando pra porra o de cabelos negros. Levi não tentou falar com ele ou vê-lo desde então. _Sinto saudades dele._

Estava tudo quieto e vazio na propriedade quando ele entrou. Ele só viu uma empregada limpando a piscina e mais ninguém. Achando que Levi estava no seu quarto no andar de cima, ele instantaneamente começou a subir as escadas somente para parar, com olhos arregalados, quando passou pela sala de estar.

Lá, sentado no grande sofá de frente para a monstruosa TV de tela plena, estava Levi, envolto pelas pernas de uma garota que sentava em cima dele. O de cabelos negros e a desconhecida garota de cabelos rosas estavam se beijando, estando os pulsos de Levi presos pela garota.

Uma alta tosse de Eren fez os dois se separarem. Ele piscou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair para longe enquanto se aproximava dos dois. A garota estava olhando para ele e sorrindo sedutoramente enquanto Levi continuou sem mostrar nenhuma expressão. "Eu... eu vim aqui te devolver isso." Ele disse enquanto tirava o anel que estava usando e o colocava em cima da mesinha de café. "Eu não o quero mais." Ele acrescentou, silenciosamente se parabenizando por conseguir manter a voz calma apesar de seus sentimentos caóticos. Ele então deixou a sala rapidamente antes que suas emoções o traíssem, ouvidos se tornando surdos para a garota que o chamava, pedindo-o para voltar._ Eu te odeio, Levi._

* * *

"Oh, você não me disse que tinha um noivo tão fofo, Levi." A garota de cabelos rosas disse enquanto traçava a mandíbula de Levi com o dedo indicador sedutoramente. "Sabe, eu também tenho uma fraqueza por garotos fofos. Talvez eu vá me encontrar com ele mais tarde." Ela acrescentou enquanto lentamente aproximava o rosto do de cabelos negros mas foi empurrada para o chão. "Mas qual é a porra do seu problema?!" Ela gritou enquanto esfregava o traseiro que tinha batido forte no chão atapetado.

Levi se levantou e encarou a garota, fazendo-a tremer. "É Rivaille para você, vadia. E não se atreva a chegar perto de Eren ou eu vou fazer com que essa sua cara feia não seja reconhecida quando alguém te encontrar flutuando no rio." Ele disse numa voz assustadoramente calma, ganhando um arrepio da garota.

"O-o quê... Você está me ameaçando?!" A garota gritou mas Levi podia claramente ver que ela já estava assustada. Os olhos azuis frios de Levi a estavam assustando. Se ela soubesse que ele era assim quando bravo, ela não teria ido lá e o seduzido à força.

"Não." O de cabelos negros falou lentamente, com uma expressão entediado no rosto como se não tivesse acabado de ameaçar alguém. "Estou constatando um fato. Agora, se manda antes que eu fique extremamente entediado e faça isso agora mesmo."

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram de medo e antes que Levi pudesse piscar, ela já estava lá fora correndo por sua vida. O de cabelos negros grunhiu e então pegou o anel que Eren tinha deixado na mesinha de café e o encarou por um momento. "Tch, moleque de merda maldito."

* * *

"Eren, você está tão bonito!" Petra exclamou quando Armin e Sasha terminaram de arrumar o moreno. Além do jogo de pega-pega, a sala deles também decidiram fazer um maid café.

Eren fez cara feia enquanto puxava a borda do curto uniforme de empregada que só atingia até o meio de suas coxas delgadas. Embora ele estivesse usando meias pretas que iam até o joelho, ele ainda se sentia exposto. Não era a primeira vez que ele usava um vestido mas era a primeira vez que a escola inteira o veria assim. "Eu odeio isso" Ele murmurou, irritado.

"Ah, qual é." Sasha disse enquanto colocava uma peruca castanha que batia no ombro de Eren. Uma parte da peruca estava presa num pequeno rabo de cavalo. "Levi com certeza irá babar como um cachorro no momento em que ver você."

A careta de Eren se aprofundou diante a menção de Levi. "Como se ele se importasse." Ele murmurou enquanto soprava algumas mechas de cabelo que estavam cobrindo seus olhos. Ele então contou para Petra, Armin e Sasha o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

"Isso é terrível." Armin disse.

"A Mikasa sabe?" Sasha perguntou.

Eren balançou a cabeça. Mikasa certamente mataria Levi se ela algum dia descobrisse sobre o que tinha acontecido. A garota era muito super protetora em relação à Eren. "Mikasa só sabe que noivado foi cancelado, não a razão. Você sabe como ela vai ficar." Armin e Sasha estremeceram quando se lembraram de algo que tinha acontecido no passado.

"Aquele idiota." Petra murmurou ameaçadoramente, fazendo Eren, Armin e Sasha suarem frio. "Não se preocupe, Eren. Eu vou te apresentar para meus amigos mais tarde." Ela disse com um sorriso. A reunião da antiga classe dela iria ser na Legion, uma vez que Petra tinha mudado de ideia. Eren ficou sabendo, pela garota ruiva, que Levi havia rejeitado o convite. "Tem muitos caras bonitos e melhores que aquele idiota." A garota acrescentou. Eren só sorriu para ela.

* * *

"Eu me pergunto onde eles estão." Irvin disse enquanto ele e Levi desviavam das pessoas, andando em direção aonde estavam as barracas. "Armin disse que eles iam fazer um maid café."

Levi levantou uma sobrancelha. "Achei que eles iam fazer esse troço de pega-pega." Ele disse, ainda sem ter ideia do que seria pega-pega. Ele foi capaz de entrar na Legion porque sua inteligência era considerada acima do normal mas ele não conseguia imaginar que porra era pega-pega. _Você é patético, Levi._

"Eles vão fazer os dois." O loiro respondeu. Os dois então pararam quando chegaram ao palco, onde uma uma aluna de cabelos loiros bonitinha estava de pé, vestindo uma roupa de maid. Levi e Irvin presumiram que ela era colega de classe de Eren e Armin. "Certo, ouçam, pessoal. Agora nós vamos fazer um jogo ds pega-pega. As regras são as mesmas, só que com algumas pequenas mudanças. Vocês quem vão ter que pegar a pira, não o contrário. O prêmio vai ser um cupon de trezentos dólares da loja de sua escolha contanto que seja aqui em Rose. E um dia inteiro com a pira!"

"Você é a pira, Christa?" Um aluno gritou do meio da multidão, ganhando diversos gritos de aprovação de outros.

A garota chamada Christa sorriu docemente, fazendo todo mundo ter sangramentos nasais por causa de sua fofura. "Desculpe, pessoal mas eu não sou a pira. Mas ela é ainda melhor que eu." Ela disse com uma risadinha, fazendo os outros alunos se perguntarem quem era. Christa era a garota mais popular da sala, sem contar de toda a escola então quem seria mais interessante que a loira?

"É a Mikasa?"

"Ou a Sasha?"

"Armin!"

Irvin deixou uma risada divertida escapar quando ouviu o nome do seu primo ser dito pelo público. "Prêmio interessante para um jogo de pega-pega." Ele comentou.

Levi assentiu em concordância enquanto olhava ao redor, procurando por um certo alguém. Na verdade, ele só foi ali para falar com ele. "Seu primo é bastante popular por aqui, Irvin." Ele disse e então seus olhos azuis pousaram em uma maid que estava segurando um algodão doce gigante, de pé a poucos metros deles. O de cabelos negros não perdeu tempo e começou a se mover, empurrando as pessoas sem tirar os olhos da maid de cabelos castanhos.

"Levi!" Irvin chamou mas foi ignorado pelo melhor amigo.

Levi estava preste a alcançar a morena quando Christa começou a falar novamente. Ele e a morena congelaram quando ouviram as próximas palavras dela.

"Querem saber quem é a pira? Bem, a pira é uma linda garota em um uniforme de maid segurando um algodão doce gigante! Lembre-se, se vocês adivinharem quem ela é, vocês podem sair com ela por um dia. Não estudantes de Shingashina também podem participar."

* * *

"Mas que porra." Eren xingou quando ouviu o que Christa tinha acabado de anunciar para toda a escola. Se ele soubesse que isso ia acontecer, ele não teria ido comprar um algodão doce para Sasha. Olhos turquesas se estreitaram quando ele percebeu que algo estava errado com seus pensamentos. Sasha nunca deixava ninguém comprar comida para ela. Ela amava tanto comida que ela jamais deixaria os outros a comprarem por ela, nem mesmo Connie. Ela dizia que só aumentava o tempo em que ela e sua amada comida ficavam separadas.

_Porra_, Eren xingou na sua cabeça quando se lembrou dessa vital informação. Ele tinha sido ludibriado! Enganado! Até mesmo seu melhor amigo Armin e sua irmã Mikasa faziam parte disso! Mentalmente xingando todo mundo, ele marchou para o palco, devorando o algodão doce de Sasha. Sem chance que ele o daria para ela depois do que fizeram com ele.

Christa estava sorrindo docemente para ele quando ele subiu no palco e Eren percebeu bem ali e naquele momento que ela também fazia parte daquilo tudo. Ele a encarou mas ela só deixou um sorriso enjoadamente doce ainda que provocador se formar em seu rosto. "Oh, é uma colega de classe minha!" Ela dramaticamente ofegou enquanto a multidão se aproximava para poderem olhar melhor para a morena no uniforme de maid. "Olá, vocês estão prontos para o jogo?" Ela perguntou.

Eren deu de ombros enquanto lambia os dedos que ainda estavam grudentos por causa do algodão doce. Ele não notou os olhares predatórios que quase todos os estudantes e um certo homem de cabelos negros lançaram para ele enquanto ele lambia os dedos de cima a baixo com um olhar inocente o tempo todo. "O que eu faço?" Ele murmurou enquanto mais uma vez fazia bico para Christa.

_Kawaii!_ A garota gritou na sua cabeça e quando ela deu uma olhada para o público, ela teve certeza de que eles estavam pensando o mesmo que ela. _Sinto muito, Eren, mas espero que você saiba se defender._

"Senhorita Beleza, você tem namorado?" Alguém gritou da multidão.

"Não e eu não estou interessada em nenhum de vocês." Eren respondeu enquanto encarava o público que gritou em discordância.

Christa sorriu enquanto observava a multidão tensa. Mikasa estava certa. Isso estava ficando interessante. "Você foi bastante brutal, sabe." Ela disse. Eren só deu de ombros diante do comentário. "Certo, vamos começar o jogo. Eu vou der dez segundos para a pira correr e depois disso, todos podem ir atrás dela. Pronta? Agora!" Ela gritou quando Eren assentiu para ela.

Eren instantaneamente pulou do palco e correu assim que o sinal foi dado. Traçou um mapa mental da escola. Ele tinha que se distanciar rapidamente. Ele não deixaria ninguém pegá-lo. De jeito nenhum. Talvez ele pudesse se esconder no-

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele ouviu passos atrás dele e não precisou se virar para saber que toda a escola já estava atrás dele.

* * *

"Eu espero que Eren consiga correr mais rápido que eles." Armin disse preocupadamente enquanto ele, Mikasa, Sasha, Petra e Irvin observavam a comoção lá embaixo. Agora, ele repentinamente se sentiu culpado em enganar seu melhor amigo.

Mikasa deu palmadinhas no ombro do loiro e sorriu para ele, o tranquilizando. "Não se preocupe. Eren é o corredor mais rápido daqui."

"Mas ele não corre mais rápido que Levi." Irvin disse, fazendo com que os quatro os olhassem, surpresos. Ele sorriu enquanto assentia. "Sim, se vocês estão pensado a mesma coisa, vocês estão certo. Levi está lá."

* * *

"Onde ela tá? Ela é rápida!"

"Ela é mais rápida que o Eren!"

"Eu não estou interessado no cupom. Estou mais interessado nela."

"É, ela é tão gata!"

"Qual o nome dela?"

"Por que eu contaria?"

"Então você já descobriu?"

"Mas é claro! Aquela garota é minha!"

Levi revirou os olhos por causa do que estava ouvindo. Era bastante óbvio que nenhum deles sabia a identidade da morena no uniforme de maid e ele na verdade queria espancar aqueles caras até a morte por fantasiarem com seu Eren. _Seu Eren? Encare os fatos, Levi, ele já quebrou o noivado_, uma voz zombeteira disse na sua cabeça.

"Eu nunca concordei com isso." Ele murmurou enquanto escaneava o lugar para descobrir onde Eren poderia estar se escondendo. Olhos azuis gelados se iluminaram quando ele viu o moreno entrando em um prédio cinza e nenhum daqueles idiotas o notaram. _Perfeito_, ele pensou enquanto seguia o garoto discretamente, não querendo que ninguém o visse.

* * *

Eren estava respirando pesadamente no momento em que chegou ao telhado. Ele foi até a borda e olhou para a multidão lá embaixo. Todos pareciam ainda estar procurando por ele. _Eu vou ficar aqui até eles se cansarem e irem embora,_ ele pensou e se sentou ao lado da porta onde tinha sombra.

"Quem é você?"

Soltando um grito nada masculino, Eren pulou e se virou. Um cara de cabelo e bigode loiro estava encostado contra a parede no final da sombra e estava... cheirando o ar? Mas que porra? O homem não parecia um estudante de Shinganshina e também parecia que ele não sabia nada sobre o jogo de pega-pega. Ele suspirou em alívio, decidindo tirar vantagem disso. "Eu sou Eren e você é...?"

O loiro cheirou o ar mais algumas vezes e então riu, fazendo Eren olhar para ele, confuso. "Eu sou Mike Zakarius. Prazer em te conhecer, Eren. Então, onde você quer ir no nosso encontro?" Ele perguntou, fazendo os olhos turquesas se arregalarem. "Você me disse seu nome e aquele garota loira bonitinha disse que aquele que adivinhasse sua identidade poderia sair em um encontro com você por um dia."

"A-Ahn?!" Eren exclamou enquanto empalidecia. Que estúpido da sua parte deixar sua guarda baixa. "E-Espera..."

Mas antes que o moreno pudesse terminar, Mike riu de novo. "Estava só brincando, não estou interessada em me juntar ao jogo." Ele disse, o que fez Eren dar outro suspiro de alívio. "Embora eu devesse te avisar que alguém vai logo pegá-lo."

"Ahn? O que-" O olhar confuso de Eren tornou-se um de surpresa quando a porta para o telhado se abriu e a última pessoa que ele queria ver apareceu. Levi...

Levi fitou Eren e depois Mike antes de puxar o moreno para si, ganhando um grito surpreso de Eren. E então, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar, ele jogou Eren no seu ombro como um saco de batatas.

Mike sorriu para a cena que se desenrolava na frente de seus olhos. "Ah, eu sabia. Eren tem o seu cheiro, Levi." O loiro disse, fazendo Eren corar furiosamente e Levi franzir uma sobrancelha em sinal de irritação.

"E quem disse que você podia conversar com a minha maid, Mike?" O de cabelos negros perguntou friamente, apertando ainda mais Eren, fazendo o moreno se encolher um pouco.

Mike deu de ombros e sorriu. "Eu não sabia que ele era seu, Levi. Além do mais, ele anunciou para a escola inteira que ele estava solteiro e não tinha interesse em ninguém."

Levi sorriu por causa disso enquanto rumava em direção a porta, carregando Eren como se ele pesasse menos que uma pena. "Mas é claro que ele é meu." E com isso, ele saiu, ignorando totalmente o protestante Eren.

* * *

"O que você está fazendo? Me solta!" Eren gritou enquanto tentava sair do aperto de Levi mas era uma tentativa fútil. "Levi Rivaille, me ponha no chão nesse instante!" Ele não se importava se a escola inteira o ouvisse e soubesse onde ele estava. Ele já foi muito humilhado tendo que usar aquele uniforme de maid e foi ainda mais humilhante ser carregado como um saco de batatas usando o dito uniforme.

Como esperado, Levi não o ouviu. Pelo contrário, o outro o levou para uma sala de aula vazia, o pôs no chão e trancou a pota, fazendo o moreno engolir em seco. "Vamos conversar."

Eren cruzou os braços no peito, irritado. "Não temos nada para conversar." Ele disse teimosamente enquanto olhava para longe de Levi.

Levi não respondeu. Ele deu um passo em direção a Eren, fazendo o moreno recuar até bater a parte de trás dos joelhos em uma mesa e cair sentado em cima dela. _Merda._ "O que você quer, hein?" Ele forçou si mesmo a soar irritado e então deu um gritinho quando Levi plantou ambos as mãos na mesa, uma de cada lado dele, forçando-o a abrir as pernas para que ele pudesse ficar entre elas, fazendo ficar muito difícil para o moreno escapar. "Mas que porra?" Ele xingou enquanto olhava para o outro garoto, percebendo seu erro tarde demais.

Levi estava olhando para ele com olhos azuis cheios de emoções que Eren não conseguia identificar. Era a primeira vez que ele via aquele olhar no mais velho. Ele engoliu em seco quando os olhos do de cabelos negros pousaram nos seus lábios levemente partidos. E quando Levi começou a abaixar a cabeça, Eren só pode fechar seus olhos e esperar.

Mas os lábios de Levi nunca tocaram os seus. Eren abriu os olhos e corou furiosamente quando viu que o outro estava o encarando novamente.

"Eu te amo." Levi disse, seriedade na voz. "Você é um idiota por pensar que eu escolheria uma reunião escolar ao invés de você." E com isso, sua boca se esmagou contra a sua.

Eren não hesitou e instantaneamente beijou Levi de volta enquanto seus braços se enrolavam ao redor do pescoço dele. Suas línguas dançavam uma contra a outra, saboreando o gosto de cada um antes de se separarem, ofegantes. "Se você me ama, então por que beijou aquela garota?" Ele exigiu saber enquanto tentava empurrar Levi. Outra tentativa fútil. O de cabelos negros sequer se mexeu.

Levi, gostando do rubor que cobria a bochecha do moreno mais uma vez, se afastou um pouco enquanto sua mão esquerda erguia-se para tocar a bochecha do moreno. Tudo o que ele queria era Eren. Ele puxou o moreno mais para perto e o abraçou apertado. Sua mão colocou a cabeça do garoto no seu ombro esquerdo enquanto Eren pressionava sua bochecha contra ele. "Se você tivesse chegado um pouco mais cedo, você teria visto que ela se forçou para cima de mim." Ele disse e então fez cara feia quando se lembrou de algo. "Pensando bem, foi bom você ter chegado depois. Ela teria pulado em cima de você e não de mim." E ele não pode evitar ficar irritado com a ideia de outras pessoas tocando Eren.

Eren fez bico mas não fez nenhum outro esforço para se afastar de Levi. Ele decidiu que estava confortável daquele jeito e se aconchegou contra o outro. "Então você simplesmente deixou ela te beijar." Ele murmurou num tom irritado. "Aposto que você gostou, seu imbecil."

Levi riu, divertido e então plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça castanha de Eren. Depois, ele pegou a mão esquerda do moreno e deslizou algo no seu anelar. Quando o garoto olhou, ele percebeu que era o mesmo anel que tinha devolvido à ele no dia anterior. "Isso é para você e somente você. No momente em que minha mãe o deu para mim vários anos atrás, eu decidi dá-lo a você não importa o quê." Ele sorriu levemente quando Eren olhou para ele, surpreso. "Ao contrário do que você estupidamente acredita, eu não concordei em ficar com você por causa daquela igualmente estúpida promessa. Eu te amo desde que nós éramos crianças, então você não conseguiria imaginar o quanto eu fiquei feliz quando você disse que também me amava."

Eren revirou os olhos ao se lembrar da primeira vez que contou ao mais velho sobre seus sentimentos. O de cabelos negros não fez nada além de uma poker face. "Aham, tá." Ele murmurou. "Mas então por que você me rejeitou tantas vezes?" Ele perguntou, confuso e curioso.

"Porque eu prometi ao Tio Grisha que não sairia com você até você fazer dezoito anos." Levi respondeu. "Você já tinha desistido de mim, lembra? Mas eu te pedi em casamento um mês depois do seus dezoito anos. Você achou que eu só fiz aquilo por que eles me mandaram?" Ele grunhiu e balançou a cabeça quando Eren assentiu. "Moleque de merda, o quão estúpido você é?" Ele bagunçou as mechas castanhas de Eren quando ele fez bico para ele.

"Eu te amo, okay? Eu só não sou bom em expressar meus sentimentos." Ele deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Eren. "Eu nem mesmo queria ir para a Legion, e eu ainda não gosto de lá, já que eu não queria me separar de você mas meu pai me ameaçou, dizendo que ia quebrar o noivado se eu o desobedecesse. Aquele bastardo. Mas eu acho que sou egoísta demais para permitir que você se afaste de mim. Hm, bem." Levi olhou intensamente para Eren e sorriu para o garoto.

E o coração de Eren se derreteu diante daquela visão. "Você devia sempre me contar como se sente ou ou o que quer dizer, Levi." Ele disse enquanto acariciava a bochecha do outro. "Eu não me importaria. Eu só quero que você seja honesto comigo."

"O que você deve saber, moleque, é que eu sou do tipo possessivo e territorial. Eu não vou hesitar em espancar qualquer um que ponha uma mão maliciosa em você. Sabendo disso, você ainda quer que eu seja totalmente honesto com você?" Ele perguntou, seus dedos brincando gentilmente com o cabelo macio do moreno.

Eren sorriu. "Eu também te amo, Levi."

"Oh, bem." Levi passou os dedos no cabelo de Eren mais uma vez e o puxou afetuosamente antes de puxar o moreno para um longo e intenso beijo. "Nós podemos começar comigo dizendo para você não usar mais nada fofo. Você vai usar trapos daqui para frente."

"LEEEEEVIIIIIIIIII!"

Fim

* * *

**Bem, até o próximo cap de TMTWT. Lembrando que reviews são mais que bem vindas (e fazem milagres) por isso, deixem reviews. Hm, e desculpe pelos vários erros gramaticais que eu SEI que tem nessa fic, só não sei onde. E mais uma vez, deixem reviews.**


End file.
